Lucky Girlfriend
by Harnody
Summary: My very first Lucky Fred story! Brains and Fred suddenly develop feelings for each other, but keep it a secret, tempting Friday to take the cat out of the bag. And with Brains being distracted by Fred's 'flattery' while saving the world, what could possibly go wrong? (Possibly the most cliche story I've ever written...)


**What up, readers? Okay, here's the cheese:**

**I recently got interested in the animated series, Lucky Fred. The show was so cool, and so was the cartoon art concept! I checked out the Fanfiction stories for the said show and it seems that I only saw two stories that were written in English. The rest were Spanish. It's ok since the show was originally made in Spain. I decided to do one now.**

**Yes, it's a Fred x Brains fic. FreIns if you will. It should be a oneshot, but if I turn it into a multi chapter story, then I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

In this known existent world, a lot of people were bound to be lucky. However, nobody's as "lucky" as Fred Luckpuig. It was in his name for goodness sakes!

At first he thought he got bad luck once Friday crashed and collided against him. Thankfully, he wasn't dead. He didn't expect it either. The moment he awoke, he saw a pair of dainty magenta eyes staring down on him. Okay, they weren't so dainty; they were panicky. Her skin was pale and she had a blackish gray color to it. It was possibly big stone cinder. The moment they met, he just stared at her.

And then that moment ended when he met Friday, the coolest robot assistant ever. However, even though he knew how lucky he was, he also wandered if he was lucky enough to find that _special somebody. _Before he met Brains, he had a crush on Nora, who certainly didn't reciprocate his feelings for her.

Time has passed, nothing has changed, but despite their appearances remaining the same, they matured a bit. It's one of those adolescent days where children slowly open their eyes. He knew it was time to let it all go. To let _Nora_ go. It's not like she needed him. She didn't.

Meanwhile, Brains started to develop feelings for her 'partner-in-crime'. Although Fred never admitted it, Brains was his only friend… his only _girl_friend. She wasn't _really_ his girlfriend. They were just friends… right? For a while now, she's been distracted from her duties of saving the world from invading aliens. Every time she heard Fred's voice, or if she saw him call her on the phone while she fought, she'd get all tizzy and panicked. Her father, the Super Commander, was getting suspicious. This time, it wasn't going to work that way.

"Alright, dad, I'm close to beating these guys!" she grunted. She was in the middle of a battle. Riding her spaceship, she continued to shoot down every alien that targeted the earth for inhabitation. She felt outnumbered, but it was nothing compared to her past missions.

"Just… one… more." She aimed for the last alien shuttle and began to pull the trigger.

Her phone rang.

It was Fred.

Crud.

"Eek!" she shrieked. Her heart skipped a beat in surprise. Or so she thought it was by just surprise. His profile picture appearing right in front of her screen caught her off guard. Aimlessly, she pulled the trigger, her focus taken away from defeating the hideous creature. The alien had the chance to shoot her down. It missed as she dodged it. Blushing furiously, she answered it.

"FRED! What on earth is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"Technically, Brains, you're _not_ on Planet Earth. How are things going out there? Did you defeat them?"

"I could have if you didn't call me at the wrong time. I could have died!" she cried. Fred looked at her worriedly. "Oh, sorry! I just called 'cuz Friday and I wanted to remind you about Prom Night."

"Forget Prom Night, I'm trying to deal with a situation here!" she shouted, blushing harder at the thought of that event.

"Alright, I guess I'll call ya later. And chill, you don't have to be so angry about it. Your face is so red it matches the color of your suit," Fred pointed out.

Brains blushed harder. "DUTY CALLS!" She hung up. She never gets _that_ red when she's angry. In fact, she was less than angry. She felt… different.

Back on Earth, Fred locked his phone, looked at Friday, and shrugged.

"What was that about?" asked Friday.

"Dunno… if it's got something to do with being a girl, then I don't think I wanna hear or talk about it. Wanna play some video games?" asked Fred, his boredom turning into sudden excitement.

"You're on!"

* * *

"Okay, Brains, I've seen you out there. What's going on?" asked the unimpressed Super Commander. "Your clumsy aim could have gotten you killed!"

"I'm sorry, dad. It's just that Fred called me and-"

"He caught you off guard _again_? Agent Brains, it's not like you to get distracted so suddenly by him! Whenever he calls you, you were so calm when you answered him. And ever since this week started, you've got carried away by him. What's up with that anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

"I-It's nothing…. I mean, I-" Brains couldn't come up with anything reasonable. And why even? This was her FRIEND they're talking about!

"Look, could it be that you miss him?" he asked calmly. Brains blushed and her eyes widened. "C-come again, dad?"

"Well, you have been saving the planet in outer space for three days in a row. Maybe you're just a little homesick," he said.

"I guess you could say that…" she mumbled, sighing.

"Anything for my daughter. You go back to Earth with your boyfriend, Fred, and I'll take everything from here."

Brains blushed furiously again. "B-Bo-Boyfriend?! But Dad-"

"Yeah, he is a boy, and he is your friend. Am I right?" he asked.

She finally calmed down. "Affirmative."

"Good, now get going!"

* * *

Back on Earth, Fred was staying outside his door with Friday, wondering when Braianna would return. "This is boring, Fred. Can't we play something while we wait?" asked Friday, who was filled with boredom.

"We played everything we wanted to play. I just wanna see her, that's all," Fred said monotonously. Friday's eyes narrowed at him. You could tell her was grinning. "You _like_ her, don't you?"

Fred's eyes widened and he blushed, deepening it. He turned to his robot friend. "No, I don't like her."

"Listen, kid, I don't know much about crushing and lovey dovey stuff. But what I _do_ know is that you're being in _denial_," Friday said incredulously.

"I do NOT!" Fred yelled. He still received a skeptical look. "Okay, I do! But DON'T tell her, do you understand?"

Friday didn't want to agree with him so quickly. "Oh yeah? Then what's in it for me?"

Fred thought for a moment. "If you keep it a secret, you can become the school's disco ball for Prom Night. It's like partying, except you can be the spotlight in the middle of it all!"

"Sold!" Friday agreed. At that moment, a ship slowly landed to the ground. The door fwooshed open and out came Brains. "Hey boys, I'm back." She smiled at them. She wore her usual disguise for remaining as a regular 'average' human being. She was a human, but she did her best to act like one. After all, she dedicated her life to saving the world for far too long.

"Brains! I'm so glad you're back!" Fred greeted. He ran to her and hugged her, startling the braniac. "Oh!" she gasped. She blushed too. Behind Fred, she saw Friday, looking at her deviously. Whatever for?

He knew she liked him too.

Realizing that they've been hugging for 'far too long' they immediately pulled away, blushing and refusing to exchange gazes. Friday broke the space between them. "Alright! What do you say we start a reunion party!"

"Sounds like a plan, Friday!" Fred agreed. Brains blushed. "N-no you guys… it's okay! You don't have to-" Fred grabbed her hand before she could finished. She blushed harder. What's _wrong_ with her?

"Nope, it's too late for that, Braianna! I already asked my parents to whip up a party for your return. Come in!" Fred offered. She was speechless, which was very unlikely of her.

"Yeah, that's it! Let her in… holding hands and all that nonsense stuff hehe," said Friday. Fred glared at him. "Zip it or you don't get to party!" he hissed.

Friday sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Then he closed the door. And from the outside, the neighbors could hear a faint shout.

SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, BRAIANNA!

* * *

**That's Chapter 1! Well, I guess this'll be a multi-chapter after all! Unfortunately, this story might be on hiatus. I'm looking forward to seeing feedback! And I hope I get some eventually. If you speak both Spanish and English, then I hope you understood this story!**

**I'll update soon!**


End file.
